


the good dosimeter

by AwariaSuit



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Other, goosimeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwariaSuit/pseuds/AwariaSuit
Summary: Turns out it was sabotage, after all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	the good dosimeter

— What about sabotage? A bomb?

Before Sitnikov can respond, he hears his name being called. 

— Sitnikov! — One of the night shift workers rushes up to him. — Bryukhanov wants us to use the good dosimeter, but we don't... we don't know how to work this model. 

Sitnikov suppresses an exasperated sigh.

— Here, let me show you. — He motions toward the scant light from one of the overhead lamps. Silently, he curses that the staff hadn't been trained to use the good dosimeter.

Suddenly they hear a noise, much like the flapping of wings somewhere close by.

— Did you–?

— HONK.

Startled, the other worker drops the dosimeter. Something furious and white with a splash of orange tangles between their feet. It pulls at the fallen device, dragging, then finally lifting it and disappearing in the darkness.

— What the hell was that?

— A goose. — Sitnikov replies, still a little dazed. — A fucking goose has got the good dosimeter!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [awesome artwork](https://kriegskrieger.tumblr.com/post/623411651433136128/reuploading-my-stuff-for-the-great-fic-by) by kriegskrieg, which perfectly illustrates this drabble.


End file.
